


if medieval literature was tagged like fanfiction II

by rialtoir



Category: Das kchühorn - Mönch von Salzburg, Eneasroman - Heinrich von Veldeke, Kudrunlied (Poem), Prosa-Lancelot, Wigalois - Wirnt von Grafenberg
Genre: I've read two of these, Tag Fic, so I'm an expert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rialtoir/pseuds/rialtoir
Summary: Part II, but there's no chronological order.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	if medieval literature was tagged like fanfiction II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwanFloatieKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/gifts).



> A small present for the best literature buddy!

**Wigalois**  
#single mom #recognition problems what’s new #fighting #you know how it is #to the netherworld #the obligatory dragon #open end

 **Eneasroman**  
#old subject fresh work #you’re lovesick honey #romance in the rain #romance gets too hot #quick journey to the underworld #there’s a female knight #a big fight #as per usual #how to minne-talk #sending letters via arrow #happy end #except for some people lol

 **Kudrun-Lied**  
#confusing names #backstory because why not #Brautwerbung #the violent kind #and the unsuccessful kind #cinderella-style #happy end #multiple marriages #Hegelinge lol

 **Das kchühorn**  
#blow #my #horn

 **Lancelot en prose**  
#lots of searching #searching for Lancelot #searching for the Grail #searching for my will to read the 500th fight scene #there’s some smut #it gets a bit gay #heraldry #I’m a sucker for shields deal with it #Jesus 2.0 #allegory cause why not #you’ll be very confused #more names than in GoT


End file.
